


promise me

by falling_winter_rose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Fanfiction, Fire, Hidden - Freeform, Love, ME - Freeform, Passion, Poetry, Promise, Questions, Tears, Written, closet, cry, listen, location, original - Freeform, secret, why, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 09:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15458475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falling_winter_rose/pseuds/falling_winter_rose
Summary: "promise me." "promise what?" "promise you'll come back to me." "i... promise." / hermione granger and broken promises





	promise me

**Author's Note:**

> **a/n: this was originally written for a forum today! so uh yeah. hope you guys like it :)**

hidden meetings,

secret locations,

whispering words.

.

"i shouldn't even be doing this."

"but you are."

.

a hidden love

a burning passion

a fiery romance.

.

"behind the mask you are someone else, aren't you?"

"it's not me."

"it can be."

.

a veiled hope

a shadowy entrance

a butterfly,

opening its wings for the first time.

.

"we always meet in the most uncomfortable of locations."

"that can change."

"you know I—"

"can't. yes. I know."

.

a cry

sniffling into a warm shoulder

trying to forget

.

"I don't want this to be a secret anymore."

"you know what will happen…"

"but I just can't hold on."

.

cries of anguish

screams and spells

flying, every which way

.

"you have to leave. now."

"no! i'm not leaving you! not after… not after everything…"

"they need you. go."

"but—"

"do you trust me?"

"no."

"you're smarter than I thought."

"oh, shut up."

"just… go."

"what about you?"  
"I need to fix my own mess."

.

another place,

another life,

another world.

in perhaps which her heart was not broken.

.

"just… promise me.

"promise you what?"

"promise me you'll come back to me."

"I… promise."

.

a broken promise

crying into someone else's arms

someone else who loves you

but whom will never be loved back

.

"why? why  _him?"_

"why  _me?"_

"why don't you love me back?"

"I…"

"why am I not enough?"

.

fleeing into the dark of night

searching for someone never to be found

someone who was never mourned

.

"..."

"you've been forgotten, you know."

"..."

"no one seems to care."

"..."

"you promised."

"..."

"you're gone."

"..."

"oh, why am I talking to the bloody  _wind?_  what am I  _doing?"_

"..."

"please…"

.

holding yourself in the dark

the wind blowing against your face

whipping away the tears that dare to fall after a million years of holding back

.

" _hello?"_


End file.
